Here and Now
by T're Urvawi
Summary: Kim Bauer reflects on her past through a song... Really bad at summeries sorry. Feed back is welcome. My first 24 fic.


Here and now

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own em, please don't sue… 24 doesn't belong to me and neither does the song "Too Bad" by Nickelback. _

_Authors note: First 24 fic. So it will most likely be rough around the edges. However, a heads up, this story takes place during different time periods in Kim Bauer's life, so there will a jump in time so be prepared…Anywho on with the show…_

_Previously on 24…_

_Past:_  
Kim Bauer looked up from her magazine and turned her attention to her father who was sitting in the corner across the room… He was reading silently, a book resting in his hands.

He must be thinking, she thought. She hadn't heard a page turn in quite some time. Which was probably true, her father used his "reading" time as a sort of thinking time. Usually the "thinking" was work related.

Jack Bauer spoke after a time sensing his daughters gaze. "I think it's passed your bed time Kim…" He looked up from his book glancing at her with his ice blue eyes before looking toward the hall where he could hear his wife typing on a laptop in the next room. "You don't want mom to find out your still awake, go quietly…"

Kim sighed and got up clutching the magazine to her chest. "Good night dad." She says as she kisses her father on the cheek.

"Night." He says pecking her on the cheek.

Kim tiptoes down the hall to her room; she closes the door and takes a seat on her bed, laying the magazine next to her, she picks up a picture frame from her night stand. The picture wasn't taken too long ago; it was a family vacation to Long Beach. It was of her and her father standing on an empty beach at dawn. She remembered the slight cool breeze that was rolling off the ocean that morning as she looked at her tosseled hair in the picture. The water glistening behind them and the waves captured in mid touch down gave the picture a unique perspective. She smiled turning her radio on as she continued to look at the photo. A song flooded into the room softly.

_Fathers hands were lined with dirt  
From long days in the field  
And mothers hands are serving meals  
In a café on Main Street  
With mouths to feed  
Just trying to keep clothing on our backs  
And all I hear about is  
And how it's so bad, it's so bad  
_

The lyrics to the song made her think a bit. She felt it was a reflection of her life… Her father working all day at CTU and coming home drained, not to mention her mother as well. She continued to listen…

_It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk_

_6 months before Day 1:_  
Kim lay on her bed writing in a journal, the radio was on and blaring… She had just gotten into another fight with her mom. Kim wished her father was there; at least she would have someone to talk to since she was now grounded. Soon enough a familiar song came on the radio…

_You left without saying goodbye  
Although I'm sure you tried  
You call the house from time to time  
To make sure we're alive  
But you weren't there  
Right when I'm needed you the most  
And now I dream about it  
And how it's so bad, it's so bad  
_

She began to write faster, memories, and thoughts flooded her brain.

Her father still called to check on her, the song was turning out to be true…

_It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk  
_

_Day 1-2:_  
Kim looked at her father; he had just moved back in, she was rather happy he was back. Back in the house, back in her life; she smiled to herself, knowing that everything was finally going back to normal…

Little did she know her day was going to get a lot worse…

_Father's hands are lined with guilt  
For tearing us apart  
Guess it turned out in the end  
Just look at where we are  
We made it out, we still got clothing on our backs  
And now I scream about it  
And how it's so bad, it's so bad  
_

_It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk  
_

_Post day 2:_  
Kim Bauer walked into CTU, the place was just as she imagined. The complex was huge with stations littering the floor as well as offices suspended high above her head. 'Amazing' she thought to herself as she continued on her way toward a station which now belonged to her.

_2 weeks later:_  
She had joined the Counter Terrorist Unit a few weeks ago, however, the place still awed her. No wonder her father loved this place so much. However, at the same time, Kim knew that her father hated it as well. CTU has caused him much heartache unfortunately so much that it outweighed the good.

_It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk  
_

Present:

Kim Bauer returned to the present, the resounding cords of "Too bad" by Nickelback still filled the room. And for the first time in a long time she cried…

She picked up the phone and dialed a number…

"Dad…"

_Long time, let's walk, let's talk_

_Author's note: I am still revising this version. However, feed back is greatly appreiciated. Thanks!  
T're Urvawi  
"Too Bad" by Nickelback  
Based on character from 24 the series.  
_


End file.
